


Visions by Moonlight

by Sami (Sami714)



Category: Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami714/pseuds/Sami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were more than a thousand miles apart, but Sura knew it was temporary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions by Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the inspiration post #2 prompt, Sura/Spartacus, more than a thousand miles.

Sura had traveled more than a thousand miles, over water and earth, and through more hell than any mortal should claim. Throughout it all, she had seen him in her dreams, her husband, the one they now call Spartacus. The soldiers had jeered that he was dead, but she knew the truth-- he lived and would eventually kill many of their motley legion.

 

It didn't matter if she was on a boat or on a farm, Sura could look up at the lady of the moon and know that he was under the same light and that they would be reunited.


End file.
